A Mother And Her Daughter Are In Love
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Cassie Cage and her Mom, Sonya Blade have been in a romantic and sexual relationship for the past four years. And only their closest friends and family know about their relationship. They have both been on long covert missions and neither one of them has had to time for lovemaking, until now. They are both now home for the holidays and they have time to make love.
1. Chapter 1: A Long Time Coming: Part: 1

AN: Hey, y'all. Here is another Cassie Cage/Sonya Blade fanfic. This first chapter and the second chapter are based on two separate NSFW images. One of those NSFW images, I'm using as the image for the entire fic. That NSFW image isn't mine, but it does belong to whomever that created it. Neither of those two images belongs to me. This fic will be six chapters long. I'll try to update this fic every two days. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Mortal Kombat X.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Cassie Cage. Sonya Blade. Other Mortal Kombat X characters will both be mentioned and show up.

xxxxxx

 **Pairing:** Cassie Cage/Sonya Blade.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** Set in the modern day. Slight AU. Second Timeline. Five Years have passed since the events of Mortal Kombat X.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** Cassie Cage and her Mom, Sonya Blade have been in a romantic and sexual relationship for the past four years. And only their closest friends and family know about their relationship. They have both been on long covert missions and neither one of them has had to time for lovemaking, until now. They are both now home for the holidays and they have time to make love.

xxxxxx

Sonya sighed deeply as she sat down in her office chair. She had just got back to the US after a very long mission. And all she wanted was to see her daughter, Cassie. She and Cassie are in an incestuous relationship. They had started their sexual and romantic relationship after Cassie's Dad and Sonya's ex-husband, Johnny Cage died in a car accident. That happened two years after they had defeated Shinnok. Johnny's death had hurt everyone including both Sonya and Cassie and eventually, it drew the mother and daughter closer together. It had been three years since Johnny died. Sonya and Cassie had started dating six months after Johnny's death.

Sonya looked over to a picture that rested on top of her desk. It was a framed picture of her and Cassie that was taken right after their very first date as a couple. It was one of the happiest moments of her life. She loves her daughter and she knows that Cassie feels exactly the same way. And the sex, their sex life is amazing and it's the best sex that she or Cassie has ever had in their entire lives. Sonya couldn't wait for Cassie to come back home from a mission of her own that she has been on just as long as Sonya was on her mission, which was four months.

 **'Fuck, I can't wait to see Cassie again. It's been four months since we have had sex. We did have phone sex and we also did video calls where we masturbated while watching each other get off. It was really fucking hot watching Cassie finger fuck herself while she had watched me do the same to myself. I really can't wait for us to be together again for the first time in four months and I know that Cassie feels the same.,'** Sonya had thought as she started to do some long overdue paperwork as she waited for Cassie to return back home from her mission.

xxxxxx

xxx-Several Hours Later-Special Forces-Location Unknown-xxx

xxxxxx

Cassie smiled softly as she got out of the Special Forces helicopter. She was so happy to be back home and so was her entire team. Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin. And after saying bye to her friends, for the time being, Cassie had gone off to look for her Mom, Sonya. She just couldn't wait to see her. It had been so, so, very long since she and Sonya have had made love to one another. It only took Cassie fifteen minutes to walk from where the helicopter that she was on had landed to where her Mom's office was located at in the Special Forces building.

She had taken a deep breath and then she exhaled it. She raised her hand up and she knocked on the door to Sonya's office. She waited patiently for Sonya to let her in her office. She knew that Sonya had to be pretty damn busy since she had also got back home from her own long mission. She was glad to be home and she knew that her Mom felt that way as hell.

 **'I love my Mom so fucking much. It's been so damn long since we have seen each other in person. It's been four months since we last made love and I honestly can't wait for when we can do it again. And I really hope that it's going to be sometime soon.,'** Cassie had thought to herself as she waited for Sonya to let her in her office.

Sonya looked up from her paperwork when she heard knocking on her office door. She knew exactly who it was just by the sound of their knock and she was beyond very fucking happy. She couldn't keep the happy smile off of her face and she took a deep breath and exhaled it. She then began to put away her paperwork as fast and neatly as she possibly could. And once she did that, she smiled once more at how tidy her desk now looked.

"Cassie, you can come in now.," Sonya called out to her and Cassie gripped the doorknob in her right hand and then she turned it and she pushed the door open, revealing Sonya, who was sitting down in her office chair. Cassie closed the door behind her and she took in her Mom's appearance. Sonya was wearing her usual outfit which consisted of a shirt, vest, black pants, and boots. She looked sexy as hell in Cassie's eyes.

Both women smiled happily as they saw each other in person for what felt like a lifetime. Sonya got up from her chair and she walked around her desk and over to Cassie. They wrapped their arms around one another in a tight and loving hug. They rested their heads on each other's shoulders as they kept their embrace. A few very long minutes later, they had pulled out their hug and they rested their hands on one another's hips as they stared deeply in each other's blue eyes.

Cassie leaned forward as did Sonya and their lips connected in a long-awaited kiss and they both moaned softly as they moved their lips softly against the other's and they gripped one another tighter. Cassie swiped her tongue across Sonya's bottom lip asking for permission and it's granted when Sonya parted her lips, letting Cassie's tongue slip past her lips and into her mouth.

And their tongues slid and glided against each other's and they moaned into their now heated kiss. They made out for a while before air became an issue. They rested their foreheads against each other and they gazed into one another's eyes once more.

"I love you Mom, so, so fucking much. I'm so happy we are both finally back home. Let's go home now. Just you and I. I need it, I need you, so bad.," Cassie said as a bright red blush began on her beautiful face and it spread down to her breasts. Sonya smirked at Cassie and Cassie returned it. **'Holy fucking hell, my Mom is an amazing kisser. I'm soaking wet now just from kissing her. I really, really can't wait to fuck her and I know that she feels the same way that I do.,'** Cassie had thought to herself.

"I love you too Cassie. And it's been quite a while since had some Mom/Daughter time to ourselves. Let's go home. There is definitely a lot of lost time that we have to make for now., Sonya replied to Cassie and they pulled away from their hug to gather some things from Sonya's office and their lockers before leaving for their apartment. **'I can't wait for Cassie and I to get back to our apartment. It will be just the two of us and we can finally make up for four months of lost time.,'** Sonya had thought herself as she and Cassie left for home.

xxxxxx

xxx-Fourty Minutes Later-Sonya And Cassie's Apartment-xxx

xxxxxx

Neither Cassie nor Sonya had wasted any time before they kissed each fiercely as they closed and locked the door to their apartment behind the two of them. They moaned into each other's mouths as they led a trail of their clothes to their bedroom. And by the time they got to their bedroom, all that they were left wearing, was their bra's and panties. Sonya's bra and panties were a sexy black set, while Cassie wore a sexy blue bra and pantie set that matched the color of her eyes perfectly.

Sonya pulled away from their hot makeout session just long enough to push their bedroom door open. And once their bedroom door is open, Sonya pulls Cassie back in for another kiss as they walked into the bedroom. Sonya walked Cassie backward until the back of her knees hit the back of their bed and Sonya gently pushed her daughter onto their bed, who now laid on her back. She then scooted up on the bed so that she was closer to the headboard.

Sonya then climbed onto the bed and she got on top of Cassie as they both felt their skin make contact for the first time in forever. Cassie and Sonya moaned as they kissed each other again. Cassie then shifted a little bit so that one of their legs was between their legs and they pressed their legs against each other's pantie covered soaking wet pussies.

It didn't take them too long to cum while they moaned one another's names. And after that, they quickly stripped out of their bra's and panties to continue their lovemaking while fully naked. Cassie and Sonya just couldn't wait any longer to make each other cum until they had completely exhausted each other orgasm after amazing orgasm.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the first chapter of A Mother And Her Daughter Are In Love. I promise that the smut will continue in the next chapter and I will recreate the NSFW image in a very, very, sexy scene that will most likely be in the second chapter of this fic. The second chapter of this fic will be way longer than this first fic will be quite long with five chapters and there will be some plot in the coming chapters. And I also promise that I will try to update this fic as well as my upcoming Haikyuu! fics.

I'll get back to writing my other fics once I finish writing this new Cassie Cage/Sonya Blade Mom/daughter incest fic. I'll try to write and post the second chapter of this fic as soon as either tomorrow or the day after that. If I have had made any mistakes in this fanfic or one of my other countless fanfic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Cassie x Sonya: Part: 2

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the second chapter of A Mother And Her Daughter Are In Love. I'm sorry that it has taken two days to write and post this second chapter. This chapter is mostly all smut. Yes, this second chapter has a lot and I mean a lot of lesbian incest and lesbian incest smut. There will be also some plot in this fic. I'll try to update this fic weekly from now on. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Cassie moaned as Sonya kissed away from her mouth and down to her breasts. She lightly teased and caressed Cassie with both of her hands as she kissed her way to Cassie's right breast and she lightly flicked her tongue across her daughter's now hard nipple. Cassie had both of her hands on her Mom's shoulders and her legs wrapped around her waist. She arched back when Sonya finally took her right nipple between her lips and sucked hard.

"Holy fuck, Mom. Yes, oh shit yes. That feels so good. Please don't stop licking nipples.," Cassie moaned out loud to Sonya as she continued to suck on her nipple. Cassie loved how Sonya knew just exactly how to touch her and make her cum while writhing underneath her. **'Shit, Mom knows exactly how I love and want to be touched and fucked by her.,'** Cassie had thought to herself.

Sonya spent several more minutes sucking and licking on her right nipple, she kissed her way over to Cassie's left nipple and she gave the exact same treatment that she had just given to her daughter's right nipple. Sonya took a lot of pleasure from pleasuring her daughter and making her feel good. She also knew that Cassie feels the same way about making her feel good as well, both mentally and physically.

Sonya pulled away from Cassie's right nipple and she let it go with a pop and she then pulled her daughter in for a kiss. She gently bit down on Cassie's bottom, which earned her a soft gasp and Sonya then slipped her tongue past Cassie's now parted lips. She searched out Cassie's tongue with her own and they both moaned as their tongues glided around each other. And a few minutes later, they both pulled out of their kiss almost breathless. Sonya rested her forehead against Cassie's while they got their breathing back under control.

"Cassie. I love the taste of your skin on my lips. I can't wait to taste your pussy, which I know is already dripping wet and just waiting for me to make you even wetter.," Sonya said seductively and Cassie blushed redder than she ever had before due to what Sonya had just said to her. **'I love fucking my daughter and I really love watching her cum because of my fingers and/tongue are doing between her legs.,'** Sonya had thought to herself.

"Mom, please fuck me. I've missed you so much. It's been so long since we have had sex, please make me cum in your mouth.," Cassie moaned out to Sonya and Sonya smirked at her daughter before she had kissed her one more time and she then kissed and licked her way down Cassie's body until she finally got between her legs. Cassie looked down as Sonya settled herself between Cassie's legs and she threw back as Sonya ran her tongue up and down her dripping wet slit. "Ohhh shit Mom. Yes, oh yes. Lick my pussy.," Cassie moaned once more as Sonya ate her out. **'Holy. Fucking. Shit. My Mom really knows how to eat pussy. It feels so damn good. I can't wait to lick her pussy.,'** Cassie had thought to herself.

Sonya absolutely loved the taste of her daughter's pussy on her lips, she just couldn't get enough of it. She licked all over her daughter's pussy, and then she licked her way up to Cassie's clit as she easily two fingers into Cassie's entrance, and Cassie bucked her hips which had pushed her pussy farther into Sonya's face. Sonya then placed her left hand on Cassie's hip, keeping her in place. And Sonya just loved how Cassie felt around her two fingers as she continued to finger fuck her. Sonya felt her inner walls clamp down her fingers as she came hard and Sonya helped Cassie ride out orgasm.

Sonya pulled her fingers out of Cassie and then she kissed her way back up body. She kissed her daughter deeply, letting her taste herself on her Mom's lips. Cassie flipped them over and now she's on top of Sonya. She smirked down at her and she leaned down to kiss her before she pulled away to then her way to Sonya's breasts. Cassie placed her hands on Sonya's beautiful breasts and she lightly squeezed them and she felt Sonya's nipples hardened underneath the palms of her hands. Cassie leaned down to lick and kiss at Sonya's neck, while she fondled her Mom's breasts. She then moved a knee between Sonya's legs and she felt how hot and wet Sonya's pussy really was against her knee.

xxxxxx

xxx-A Few Minutes Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Cassie had moved away from Sonya's neck and she was now licking and on both of her nipples, taking turns pleasuring both until she had started to move down Sonya's body until she laid between her Mom's legs. She leaned down and she licked up and down Sonya's pussy, gathering up some wetness on her tongue and she swallowed it. Sonya moaned as she finally felt Cassie's tongue on her pussy and she moaned loudly. She placed her right hand on the back of Cassie's head while she gripped the bed sheets beneath her with her left hand.

Cassie placed her hands on Sonya's hands as she ate her Mom out and both were moaning. Cassie loved licking Sonya's pussy and Sonya loved how amazing it felt when Cassie licked her pussy. She pulled lightly on Sonya's lower lips, making her moan loudly and jerk hips, and Cassie knew that she was close to cumming, so she then took Sonya's clit into her mouth and she sucked hard on it, while she had slipped two fingers into her entrance just like Sonya had done to her earlier.

She slowly thrusted her two fingers in and out of Sonya until she picked up a good rhythm and finger fucked her in time with her sucks on Sonya's clit. And Sonya started to move her hips as Cassie fucked her hard and fast. And they both knew that she was going to cum soon, hard and fast. Cassie really loved and enjoyed licking and fingering her Mom's pussy.

"Ohh, Cassie. I'm going to cum if you keep doing that. Ohh shit baby. Yes, baby. Fuck yes. I'm cumming!," Sonya screamed as she came hard right into Cassie's awaiting mouth and Cassie kept fucking her to help her ride out her orgasm. Eventually, Cassie pulled both her mouth and her fingers away from Sonya's pussy and she kissed her way back her Mom's body where she brought her into a kiss that took both of their breath away. Sonya pulled out of their kiss to rest her forehead against her daughter's forehead. "Damn Cassie, I haven't cum that hard in a long time. How about we change positions? Does the sixty-nine position sound alright to you, baby,?" Sonya asked her and Cassie nodded in reply and the two of them quickly moved around on the bed until they were in the sixty-nine position with Sonya on top of her and with Cassie underneath her.

Both Cassie and Sonya then started to lick and suck each other's pussies, while they moaned and groaned each other's names as they fucked one another. Cassie licked all over Sonya's pussy and Sonya did the same thing to Cassie. They both moaned as they ate each other, moaning loudly. And with how horny they already were, it didn't take both women very long to cum hard and fast in each other's mouths. They then swallowed as much as they could of one another's cum as they came down from their amazing orgasms.

Cassie rolled off of Sonya and then she laid herself right next to her on their bed. And after they spend several minutes getting their breath back under control, the two women continued to make love to each other in quite a few different sex positions for the next couple hours until they had actually fallen asleep in each other's arms under their bed covers.

xxxxxx

xxx-Two Weeks Later-Special Forces Building-Gym-xxx

xxxxxx

Cassie panted hard as she sparred with her best friend, Jacqui Briggs who panted just as hard as Cassie was at that moment. The two friends have been sparring for the better part of two hours and they were almost done. Cassie threw a punch that Jacqui had blocked and Jacqui tried to kick at Cassie's left leg that the blonde woman easily evaded. The two women continued to throw punches and kicks at each other, some landed, and some were blocked. And they were both exhausted.

It was twenty minutes later that Cassie and Jacqui were finished sparring with each other and they grabbed a towel and a bottle of water as they finished sparring. And then they went to the women's shower to shower and get rid of all the dirt and grime that they had got while they were sparring with one another. After they had their showers, both of them made their way to the building's mess hall and they both grabbed a quick meal.

Cassie and Jacqui found an empty table they sat down facing each other and they then started to eat their food, which was steak, mashed potatoes with gravy and corn. Which they both ate slowly as to really enjoy the food that they had chosen to eat at that moment. Jacqui looked up from her food to regard her best friend as they ate. **'I wonder what Cassie is thinking about right now.,'** Jacqui had thought to herself.

"So Cassie, what's up? I know that we have both been pretty damn busy since we got back from our mission two weeks ago. What have you been up to lately?," Jacqui asked her and Cassie blushed a rather deep shade of red and Jacqui chuckled softly. Cassie finished chewing the piece of food that was in her mouth and she swallowed it. She looked over to Jacqui and she let a smile reach her eyes.

"Well, my Mom and I had sex for the first time in months and it was absolutely amazing. I'm just glad that we both made it back home in one piece, you know?," Cassie said and Jacqui nodded to her with a smile on her face as well.

"I know exactly what you mean, Cassie. I feel the same way for Takeda and I'm really happy for you and your Mom. You two are good for each other and you make a really cute couple and you know that you support you two one hundred percent.," Jacqui replied to her and Cassie nodded to her with a really happy smile on her face. Cassie and Jacqui then went back to eating their food and within the next half hour they were both done eating their meal and they left the mess hall to return back to their own homes for that night.

xxxxxx

xxx-Sonya And Cassie's Apartment-xxx

xxxxxx

Cassie walked into her and Sonya's apartment about an hour after she and Jacqui had finished eating their meal. And as soon as she walked into the apartment's living room, she noticed that their tv was on and that Sonya was watching a movie that's one of her favorite movies. Cassie sat down on the couch right next to her Mom and she kissed her softly, which Sonya returned just as softly. Cassie then pulled out of their kiss to lay against Sonya and Sonya wrapped her arms around her daughter and they cuddled on the couch as they watched tv for the rest of the night.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the second chapter of A Mother And Her Daughter Are In Love and I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. I apologize for that it took me two days to write and post this second chapter. I'll try to have the third chapter written and posted in a day or two from now. And the third chapter will be very smutty and it will be based off on the very NSFW image that is the cover for this fic.

I'll get back to writing my other fics once I finish writing this new Cassie Cage/Sonya Blade Mom/daughter incest fic. I'll try to write and post the second chapter of this fic as soon as either tomorrow or the day after that. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Sex Toys And Romance: Part: 3

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the third chapter of A Mother And Her Daughter Are In Love. I had a lot of fun writing this third chapter and I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading it. A really close Facebook friend of mine helped me write this third chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

xxx-Two Months Later-Sonya And Cassie's Apartment-xxx

xxxxxx

Cassie laid on top of her and Sonya's bed while she was thinking about something that had been on her mind for the past few months. She had something that she wanted to talk to Sonya about, but she doesn't know how her Mom will react to what she wanted to do, the next time that they make love. She's been fantasizing about Sonya fucking her against her own military locker in the locker room back at the base. Cassie blushed a deep shade of red when the images from her recurring sex dream that she's had for months now and she wanted it to happen for real.

Sonya was busy taking a shower and Cassie was just waiting for her come out so that they can go shopping since Cassie had already taken her shower. Cassie heard the water cut off and she knew that Sonya was done showering and she'll be getting dressed now. **'I'll just mention it to her when we get back home. I've always wanted her to fuck me with a strap-on and I really want to fuck her with a strap-on too. Maybe we can go to a nearby sex store today.,'** Cassie had thought to herself.

Cassie got up and off of the bed just as Sonya left the bathroom in nothing but a towel and Cassie watched as the older woman dropped the towel on their bed, which left her completely naked. Sonya walked over to the dresser drawers to get a pair of bra, panties, and socks. She put them on first before she walked over to the closet and she picked out a black T-shirt and a pair of black jeans that she quickly put on and she then looked over to Cassie, who was standing in the doorway.

"Ready to go, Cassie?," Sonya asked her with a soft smile plastered on her beautiful face and Cassie nodded in answer. Sonya walked over to Cassie and she brought her in for short, but sweet kiss that left them wanting way more than just a kiss, but they both knew that sex would have to wait for later when they were running errands. Sonya linked arms with Cassie and two of them left their apartment and they walked to Sonya's Jeep, which they both got into, Sonya got in on the driver's side, while Cassie got in on the passenger's side of the Jeep.

Sonya started the Jeep and she was then driving the both of them to the local mall. And the mall was about an hour away from where they lived, which gave Cassie just enough time to figure out what to say to her Mom. Cassie looked over to Sonya and she smiled softly at her.

"Hey, Mom. I've been thinking about something. You remember how I said that I was nervous about being fucked with a strap-on dildo, just because of the size of it? Well, I'm ready now. It's just that I want to start with a small one at first, but we need to stop at a sex shop so that I can look at the sizes, maybe we can buy something that the both of us will be comfortable with using for a long time.," Cassie said while her face heated up with a bright red blush and Sonya chuckled softly.

"Cassie, honey, whether or not that you want to use a strap-on is up to you. It's your choice, sweetheart. But to be honest with you, I've been thinking about us trying something to spice up our relationship and our sex life. And speaking of sex shops, I do know of one that's actually pretty close to the mall. How about we go there first and then we can go get what came to get at the mall afterward?," Sonya asked her and Cassie nodded in answer and then after that, they made small talk until they made it to where they headed to.

Sonya pulled into the parking lot of the nearest sex shop, which was named Sensual Desires. But neither of the women had ever been there before, but they were there at the sex shop now. The last time that Sonya had gone to a sex shop was just before Cassie was born well over twenty years ago and Cassie had never been to a sex shop before in her entire life, but she had always wanted to go to one though, but she just never had the chance to until that very moment.

Sonya parked the Jeep and she killed the engine. She and Cassie both got out of the Jeep. They then walked to the front door of the store and Sonya opened the door and both of them stepped into the sex shop. Both Cassie and Sonya's eyes at the sight of all the shelves upon shelves of sex toys and porn videos and everything that would be in a sex shop including, outfits, lube, condoms, and various other items as well. And after the mother and daughter share a look, they walked over to where the cashier is standing. The cashier looked them over and they gave Cassie and Sonya a soft smile and the two women gave the cashier a soft smile in return.

"H there, my name's Dove and welcome to Sensual Desires. This is my store. So what can I help you with today?, " Dove asked them and they both blushed at the exact same time and Dove smiled at them once more. **'Awe. They are just so cute together. They make a cute couple.,'** Dove had thought to themselves.

"Hi. My name is Sonya and this is my daughter, Cassie. We're in a romantic and sexual relationship with one another. It's been years since I've been to a sex store and Cassie has never been to one before. And on the ride over here, she told me that she's ready to use a strap-on. All that we have used before are small vibrators and our fingers. Cassie said something about wanting to buy a strap-on, something that we both could use.," Sonya said and Cassie nodded in agreement with what Sonya had just said.

"What my Mom just said is true. I've been thinking about this for a very long time. I've decided that I finally ready.," Cassie said while she was slightly blushing and then Dove walked around the front desk. She beckoned for Cassie and Sonya to follow her and they do just that. Dove goes from shelve while trying to find the perfect strap-on for the mom and daughter couple to use and after several minutes of looking, they finally found it.

Dove picks the strap-on box and they hand it over to Sonya, who took it and she looked at it for several seconds before she hands it over to Cassie, who also looked at it as well. She then handed it back to Dove, and both Cassie and Sonya smiled at her.

"It's perfect.," Both Sonya and Cassie had said at the exact same time. They shared a quick look with each other and then they softly giggled. Dove chuckled to themselves as they walked over another rack and they then picked up two bottles of lube for the two women to use as well. Dove asked them both to follow her back to the front of the store. And Dove scans the items and she places them into two discrete shopping bags and they placed them back onto the counter.

"That will be ($59.85) That's for the strap-on and the dildo that comes with it, along with two bottles of lube that you will definitely need. Trust me on this, you'll need it?," Dove said and Cassie and Sonya nodded to her. Sonya handed Dove sixty dollars and a few seconds later Dove gave her back ($15 cents) and Sonya slipped the change into one of her black jeans pockets. Dove then handed Sonya the two shopping bags.

"Thank you, Dove. For everything. Seriously. We just had no idea what to look for.," Sonya said to Dove and Dove waved their hand. They smiled at the two women.

"Just enjoy yourselves. Oh, don't forget to wash the dildo with soap and water before and after every single use.," Dove said and then both Cassie and Sonya left the store. The two blondes walked to Sonya's Jeep and they got back into it. Sonya placed the two shopping bags in the back of the Jeep. She started Jeep's engine and she pulled out of the parking lot and then Sonya drove them towards the mall.

xxxxxx

xxx-Three Hours Later-Sonya and Cassie's Apartment-xxx

xxxxxx

Cassie and Sonya returned back home three hours later and they are both completely exhausted from their day of shopping. After they had bought their new strap-on and dildo that came with it, along with two bottles of lube, they had gone right over to the mall to buy some clothes, food and some other items. It took the two blondes several trips to Sonya's Jeep to bring everything into their apartment that they had bought that day and once everything that they had bought was put away, both women walked into their bedroom.

Cassie had brought the strap-on dildo and the two bottles of lube with them into the bedroom and she placed the items onto the floor right next to their bed. They had made a quick meal because they were just way too tired to make anything else to eat. They ate in the bedroom while they watched a movie on Cassie's laptop. Once the movie had ended, Cassie knew that it was time for her to tell her Mom the other thing that she had wanted to tell her. She turns to face Sonya and she gave her a soft and loving smile. **'It's time for me to ask her what I've wanted to ask her for a while now.,'** Cassie had thought to herself.

"Hey, Mom. There's something that I want to ask you. It's something that had been on my mind for a while now.," Cassie said to Sonya and Sonya gave her daughter a soft smile and then she kissed her gently, which Cassie returned. Sonya pulled back from the kiss and she smiled lovingly back at Cassie.

"Cassie, baby, whatever it is you know that you can tell me, and that goes for anything. I'm always here for you, you know that. So what is it that you wanted to ask me?," Sonya asked her daughter. **'I love Cassie so much. She means the world to me and I know that she feels the same way about me.,'** Sonya had thought to herself.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the third chapter of A Mother And Her Daughter Are In Love and I'm quite proud of it. I really do apologize for the lack of smut in this chapter, but I promise that there will be plenty of smut and I do mean plenty of smut in the third chapter. I'll start writing the fourth chapter either later today or sometime tomorrow. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Locker Room Fun: Part: 4

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the fourth chapter of A Mother And Her Daughter Are In Love and the same close Facebook friend that helped me write the third chapter, they also helped me write this fourth chapter as well. And I'll write and post the fifth chapter of this fic in a few days from now. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to write and update this fic. And as I promised y'all before, this chapter is really, really, smutty. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

"I've been having this dream. It's a sex dream that I have been having for a while now actually about you and I fucking against my locker at the base. I wanted to know if we could re-create my dream.," Cassie said while blushed bright red and Sonya also blushed as well. **'Please Mom, let us do this. Please.,'** Cassie had thought to herself as she waited for Sonya reply back to her.

Sonya looked at Cassie for a moment she let a soft and loving smile form on her beautiful face. **'So Cassie has been having sex dreams about me? Holy fuck that's hot as hell.,'** Sonya had thought to herself.

"Well, we will have to do it when there's no one else there, like when it's really, really late at night. How does one in the morning sound to you, Cassie?," Sonya asked her daughter and Cassie had nodded in agreement. **'I'll do anything for my amazing and beautiful daughter.,'** Sonya had thought to herself.

"That sounds good to me, Mom. So how about we make something to eat and watch some tv until then?," Cassie asked Sonya and her Mom nodded in answer to Cassie's question. **'This is going to be so fucking amazing.,'** Cassie had thought to herself. And then Cassie and Sonya left their apartment to go see a movie since they both are off from work for the holidays.

xxxxxx

xxx-Several Hours Later-That Night- Special Forces Base-Women's Locker Room-xxx

xxxxxx

It was almost eleven at night when Cassie and Sonya had entered the women's locker room. They both looked around just to make sure that they were alone in the locker room and when they saw that no one else was in there, Cassie locked the doors and then she took one of Sonya's hands in one of her own and she lead her Mom to her locker.

And Cassie let Sonya push her against her own locker. She moaned as Sonya leaned down to her neck and she started to lick and kiss Cassie's neck. Sonya slipped her right knee between Cassie's legs to press it against her daughter's clothed pussy and Cassie ground herself against her mom's knee. Sonya smirked as she leaned down to leave open-mouthed kisses on Cassie's neck.

"Ohh, fuck Mom. Yes. Please don't stop. That feels so good. Fuck me, please. Mom, fuck me." Cassie moaned out to Sonya and Sonya smirked to herself as she pleasured her daughter. **'Mom is so good to me. She knows just exactly how to touch me and make me feel good.'** Cassie had thought to herself. Sonya removed her knee from between Cassie's legs.

"Fuck Cassie, I love doing this, making you feel good. Just like how you make me feel good." Sonya said as she used her hands to push both Cassie's and her own pants down to their knees. She then wrapped her right arm around Cassie's waist to hold her up while Cassie gripped at the lockers with her left arm, and she gently grabbed Sonya's left hand with her own right hand and she guided it to her pussy, which was dripping wet and waiting for her mom's touch.

Sonya's fingers touched Cassie's clit and her lower lips, and it had caused her to buck her hips into her mom's hand. She knew that it wouldn't take her too long to cum with Sonya touching her and she loved every single second of it. Sonya rubbed her softly and Cassie moaned as she enjoyed her mom's fingers on hot and wet skin. Sonya then traced Cassie's entrance with two fingers and she slowly, but surely slid them into Cassie, who moaned Sonya's name loudly.

Sonya leaned her head down towards Cassie's neck and she licked and kissed it, while she finger fucked her daughter. She then pulled away from Cassie's neck and she pulled Cassie into a passionate kiss that stole the younger woman's breath away. And they both could hear how wet that Cassie was as she thrusted her fingers in and out of Cassie's dripping wet pussy.

And with how turned on that Cassie was, it didn't take her very long to cum and her inner walls clamped down on Sonya's fingers. Sonya continued to thrust her fingers softly and slowly to ease Cassie through her intense orgasm. Sonya pulled her fingers out of her daughter and she licked and sucked her fingers clean of her daughter's cum. Cassie blushed when she noticed what her mom was doing and then she pushed her against the locker, she kissed her hard and they both moaned into each other's mouths.

Cassie pulled away from Sonya's mouth and she used both of her hands to push up her shirt and over her mom's breasts. She leaned down and she took Sonya's left nipple, while she fondled both of Sonya's breasts with her hands. Sonya moaned Cassie's name as her daughter was sucking on her nipples and playing with her breasts. And then several minutes later after she tended to Sonya's breasts, she sank down to her knees and she pushed Sonya's legs apart and she leaned forward, licking up and down Sonya's soaking wet slit, which had caused the older woman to moan her daughter's name loudly.

Cassie smirked into Sonya's pussy and she continued to lick her mom's pussy. Sonya used one hand to grip at the lockers and she used her other hand to push Cassie's face farther into her pussy as she was eaten out. Cassie licked, sucked and kissed all over pussy as Sonya's hips bucked up into her face. The younger woman loved and enjoyed eating out her mom's soaking wet pussy.

And with how often that the two women made love to each other, Cassie knew that it wouldn't be too long until Sonya was cumming and she was cumming pretty hard into her daughter's mouth and Cassie had swallowed every single drop of Sonya's cum. When Sonya was finally finished cumming, she pulled Cassie up to her and she kissed her softly, tasting herself on her daughter's lips. They both moaned as they kissed each other. Cassie pulled away from their kiss and she then rested her forehead against Sonya's.

"Holy shit, Mom. That was absolutely fucking amazing. I enjoyed every second of it, but we need to take a shower and then go back home. I'm really tired now." Cassie said to her and Sonya nodded in understanding. **'Fuck, I'm tired. Mom and I pretty much just wore each other out.'** Cassie had thought to herself.

"Holy shit is right. I loved it too. And you're totally right, let's go shower before we head back home. We really do need one now." Sonya replied and then they both giggled as they walked to the locker room doors. Cassie unlocked it and after they made sure that nobody else was around, they quickly made their way to the locker room showers.

xxxxxx

xxx-A Few Hours Later-Cassie And Sonya's Apartment-xxx

xxxxxx

After the two women had showered in the locker room's showers, they quickly redressed and they then headed back to their apartment where they had made love once more in their bedroom. They had fallen asleep tangled up together while they were completely naked. Cassie and Sonya had rather enjoyed their night together and neither of them couldn't wait to do something similar sometime in the future. And they both couldn't wait to use the strap-on that they had recently bought.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the fourth chapter of A Mother And Her Daughter Are In Love. I hope that all of y'all loved and enjoyed reading it. And I'm so, so, very sorry that it has taken me so long to update this fic. I promise that the fifth chapter should be written and posted soon. And I also promise that the fifth chapter will be both smuttier and longer than this chapter. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
